The Legend of Callista
by DELEON25
Summary: The Pastmaster has decided to play his trump card while fighting against the SWAT Kats. But when they are taken to Queen Callista's time again, they learn of the Pastmaster's destructive intetions. Disclaimer: I do not own SWAT Kats and Legend of Zelda. It's supposed to be a xover, but it's for this fandom only. LOL!


**The Legend of Callista**

Prologue: Chosen Heroes of Two Worlds

"Keep right on his tail T-Bone!" Razor said as he took aim of the dwarf wizard known as the Pastmaster. Again this time jumping nuisance got them sent back into Queen Callista's time again and was trying to call upon some dark evil from an even further time period. The Pastmaster, persistent as always, fired his magical barrage at the two SWAT Kat's jet to prevent being interrupted from his own flight.

"Got a lock buddy!"

"Time to burry this magic creep once and for all!" T-Bone sped up his jet to get a better chance of knocking down the wizard with just one missile. Razor's aim was perfect but the damage he expected was for naught as the time mage casted a barrier around him.

"That no good… How are we supposed to compete with that?" Razor was furious that he failed to hurt the Pastmaster and was down right sick of magic. It was difficult enough trying to get themselves back home where they are more comfortable being in.

"Foolish SWAT Kats! Nothing will stand in my way once I call the great darkness!" Once again the time mage casted spell after spell of dark power to slow down them down; T-Bone expertly maneuvering and avoiding each blast with ease. The tabby had an idea but he knew his partner wouldn't like it.

"Say Razor, why don't we just ram the jet into him? Maybe the force could throw him off balance even with that darn barrier."

"No way! I'm not risking us getting blown up for doing something like that!" The small tom began to think if there was any other way to stop the Pastmaster from reaching his destination. The warning he and his partner were given by the queen herself was enough to spring them to action.

"_You must stop the Pastmaster before he arrives at the temple where the Great Lord of Darkness resides. You two are our only hope for the sake of our and your future."_

He hated being put so much pressure onto himself but it had to be done. Their lives depended on them and on how they finished off the wizard. Stopping the Pastmaster was priority number one and that was starting to look like impossibility. Razor groaned, throwing a small fit of frustration when he can't come up with anything useful for one.

"Fine! Thrash the jet right through him!" T-Bone huffed at his tone but he understood completely well why he was so angry. Quickly gaining up to the time mage, the Pastmaster once again fired from his watch. T-Bone was a little perplexed as to why his shots were coming at him at a faster rate and missing their mark but as long as there was no damage, he didn't care.

The jet hit the barrier and causing the gnome to topple off the dragon it rode as its steed. Purple sparks surrounded the dragon as it just stood there in mid flight and slowly disappeared from their eyes. Conjuring dragons just seemed to be one of the time mage's specialties.

"Crud… He fell into the forest below."

"The queen wants us to ensure that this creep is permanently gone." Razor sighed at the thought that they are going to have to enter the forest and search for the little gnome on foot. T-Bone had found a clearing where his jet could be placed without being seen too much. Quietly, they climbed down, readied their glovatrix, and headed into the evergreen forest in search of the Pastmaster.

Razor led the way in the direction in which the time mage fell and found signs of damage in the tree limbs above. A piece of the gnome's robes were attached to the broken branch and footprints on the still damp ground showed his general direction. "Crud! He's still going for the temple!"

"That little thing doesn't know when to give up…" T-Bone groaned, gritting his teeth as he ran following the tracks. The sounds of the forest, their feet crushing the leaves and the squashing of mud are the only things they could hear next to the out of rhythm of breathing and huffing. Rays of light shined through the canopy of pure green trees and lit their path just right for them to see where they were going in the green void. Soon, they felt cobble stone on the pads of their feet and knew that they were getting close to the temple.

The flight of steps up was too easy for them and after looking back, they couldn't see any sign of their jet or the clearing in which they landed. Putting that aside for now, they continued on toward the great big auburn wooden gate; seeing that it was left slightly opened. The temple itself was huge and resembled a chapel made from white stones and brown shingles. The glass ordaining the front with red, yellow, green, blue, and white formed a symbol. Probably to protect the temple from intruders but the Pastmaster must have passed through its strong power.

Once inside they saw the little time mage, book in his paws and watch raised to the sky, casting a spell at the three floating objects before them. The top was a jade emerald gem, the bottom right a crimson ruby diamond, and the bottom left a cerulean sapphire prism; all three surrounded in a dark aura.

"Your time's up Pastmaster!" Razor growled, interrupting the little gnome from his concentration and breaking the mystic stones free.

"SWAT Kats!?" The Pastmaster seemed very bewildered of their intrusion and also frustrated. He blasted his magic from his watch, getting them by surprise from the sudden attack. T-Bone got up quickly and took aim, fired a mini missile and knocked the wizard off his feet. Razor followed up with an attack of his own by tying up the creep with his spider missile and earning an awarded snarl from the undead wizard.

"Now to finish you off Pastmaster!" Razor said raising a special stone amulet given to him by the queen.

"After this, you will no longer be living and put in that rotting hole for the rest of eternity!" The bigger of the two growled proudly at the thought of finally having their way with the biggest threat next to Dark Kat and Viper.

Suddenly, the stones began to glow and pull closer to each other. The three watched as it shined its light, mixing the three colors and bathing them in the soft shimmer. Sparkles of lights fell on them. Razor was trapped in a blue sphere and panicked to get free but was making no success in his attempt. T-Bone tried to help but he was encased in a red sphere, cutting him away from his partner and the Pastmaster.

"What did you do?"

"This was not my magic you fool!" The time mage snarled as he watched both kats struggling to get free. And in a blink of an eye, they were gone from his sight. The Pastmaster was left alone in the temple and he started to chew his way through the cable ropes binding him.

"Must continue my spell. With those SWAT Kats out of my way, the Great Lord of Darkness will rise again!"

**Continue story in the next installment:**

**Oracle of Season**

**Oracle of Ages**

**The following chapters of this section will follow after the adventure from the ones mentioned above.**

**Enjoy. X3**


End file.
